


More Than Words (Show Me How You Feel)

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I did some reading last night," Koganei tells him during their lunch break one day, while they're sitting along the corridor, just outside of the gym," and I think I'm ready to have sex."</p>
<p>Mitobe chokes on his onigiri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words (Show Me How You Feel)

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon from the KuroBasu kinkmeme @ dreamwidth.  
> [Prompt](http://knb-kink.dreamwidth.org/1083.html?thread=64827#cmt64827): _Mitobe/Koganei, first time. I don't mind whether it's the gradual shift of soul-deep friendship into lifelong lovers or just gratuitous smut (but fluffy smut. flut. smuff.) There just really needs to be more of this pair around!_

"I did some reading last night," Koganei tells him during their lunch break one day, while they're sitting along the corridor, just outside of the gym," and I think I'm ready to have sex."

Mitobe chokes on his onigiri.

*

As luck would have it, Mitobe’s family decides to take a trip to the beach that weekend. Mitobe is meant to join them, but since he has basketball practice on Saturday, he’ll be the only one left behind to take care of the house.

On Saturday, once practice is over, Koganei practically drags Mitobe out of the gym and towards the direction of the train station.

However, once they’re on the train, the ride is oddly silent, with Koganei - who is usually cheerful and chatty - sitting next to Mitobe, his hands tucked under his legs while he chews at his bottom lip.

Mitobe wonders if Koganei is feeling unwell, but when he glances over and catches Koganei looking at him; he finds the other boy grinning at him, before looking away, the tips of his ears turning red.

Seconds later, he feels Koganei’s hand slipping into his. Mitobe can’t quite keep his own grin off his face.

*

Mitobe has read the online guides, and watched a few porn videos, but being here, in the same room as Koganei and knowing that they’re about to have sex for the first time is altogether exhilarating and terrifying. He’s prepared the necessary items based on what he has read online: a bottle of lubricant, condoms, wet wipes and a box of tissue, and he even has spare clothes set aside for Koganei in case he forgets to pack his own for the night.

(As usual, of course, Koganei forgets.)

Mitobe watches as Koganei clambers onto the bed, struggling to remove his T-shirt. He manages to win the battle, yanking the material over his head, causing his hair to stick up in all directions that makes him look both ridiculous and endearing at the same time.

And then Koganei’s hands pause at his shorts as he glances at Mitobe, who’s still fully clothed and staring.

He clears his throat, as his cheeks turn pink in embarrassment.

Hastily, Mitobe dumps his school bag and begins to shed his clothes. He’s in the middle of kicking off his shorts when he hears Koganei call out his name, quietly, his voice laced with uncertainty.

He turns around to find that Koganei sitting at the edge of the bed, clad only in his boxers, fidgeting. His hands are clenched tightly, resting on his knees, as he tries to avoid looking at Mitobe.

"Ah, I've just. I've never done it before. With anyone,” Koganei tells him in a small voice. “I -- I don’t know if I’ll be good at this.” He bites his lip, chewing at it nervously. “What if it _hurts_?”

Mitobe takes several steps closer and ends up sitting next to Koganei. He reaches up with one hand and strokes Koganei’s head, smiling at him fondly.

He watches as Koganei leans into his touch, even though he’s still looking away from Mitobe.

They can stop, here, if Koganei wants to. If he isn't ready, even though he had been so enthusiastic earlier, Mitobe’s willing to wait for him. He doesn't want to do anything that might end up hurting Koganei.

“Ahhh, I know it’s dumb of me think like this,” Koganei says finally, his voice filled with false cheer, and Mitobe narrows his eyes at this bout of negativity. He lets out a quiet snort of disagreement, and Koganei looks up at him, startled.

In response, Mitobe leans down, brushing his lips against Koganei’s lips gently. He pulls back a little, then leans in again for another soft kiss. He repeats this, placing gentle pecks on his mouth, his cheeks and even his nose, once, to try and coax a smile from Koganei.

It works; he feels those lips curving slightly against his own, before Koganei breaks out into giggles, pushing at him a little.

Mitobe smiles fondly at him, feeling pleased.

"Can we try again?" Koganei asks, once he's calmed down. He looks less apprehensive, and a lot more relaxed than before. Even his cheerful disposition is back, although a little muted, but at least it’s more visible now that Mitobe has broken the air of unease. "I mean, can we just kiss first, like we always do?"

Mitobe hums in agreement, smiling.

“And maybe something else after--” he leaves the last line unfinished, sounding shy again, and Mitobe decides that it’s perhaps time to distract him.

Koganei is warm and soft in his arms, his kisses sweet and hesitant at first. It’s all skin against skin, and Mitobe is pleased when Koganei slides one hand into his hair, tugging him closer, parting his lips to allow Mitobe to slip his tongue in, gently caressing Koganei’s tongue.

It’s like a switch has been flipped; Koganei gasps, his grip on Mitobe’s hair tightening. Somehow, he ends up in Mitobe’s lap, half-straddling, half-kneeling as he clings onto Mitobe’s shoulder with his other free hand.

Instinctively, Mitobe slides his hands around Koganei’s waist to keep him from falling off, and ends up tugging Koganei closer, brushing their erections together accidentally.

Koganei _whimpers_.

It feels _incredible_ , this sensation; the way they’re rubbing against each other while the thin cotton material of their briefs acts as the only barrier between their erections. Mitobe can’t help but thrust his hips up a little, enjoying the way Koganei is responding to it.

Breaking their kiss, Koganei leans back a little and looks at Mitobe, his eyes dark and filled with need.

“Can you... can you touch me?” Koganei whispers, “ _please_ , Mitobe,” he adds, sounding desperate, and Mitobe is only too eager to comply. Careful not to jostle Koganei, he leans over and grabs the small tube of lubricant he had brought out earlier..

Koganei tugs his briefs down slightly, releasing his erection. Mitobe wraps his fingers, slicked with lube, around it, and strokes it gently, watching as Koganei’s mouth drops open at the contact.

He loves this: the way Koganei whimpers, tiny gasps and cries escaping from his mouth at each stroke; the way he sucks in his breath, hissing slightly when Mitobe rubs his thumb over his slit; and the way he clings onto Mitobe, both arms clasped around Mitobe’s neck, letting Mitobe take care of him.

“Please, can I-- “ Koganei asks, breathlessly, “Mitobe, Mitobe, let me touch you, _please_ \--” and he’s tugging at Mitobe’s boxers, pulling his cock free.

It’s so _good_ , the way Koganei is stroking his cock desperately, but it somehow doesn’t feel like it’s enough, so he pulls Koganei closer, wrapping his hand around _both_ their cocks at the same time.

It feels even better this way, and apparently Koganei agrees, falling apart at each stroke and thrust. His quiet whimpers turn to high-pitched moans, and when Mitobe slips his hand around him, rubbing between his cheeks, before pressing against the spot with just one finger --

Mitobe captures Koganei’s lips with his own, swallowing his cries as he shudders through his orgasm and spills all over Mitobe’s hands. The feeling of come, hot and slick all over his fingers is enough to send him over the edge as well, and Mitobe soon follows through with his own orgasm.

Breathing hard, Mitobe presses his lips against Koganei’s one more time before leaning back to take stock of his boyfriend’s face.

Koganei looks tired, blissed out, and happy. _Contented_.

*

It takes them a while to get ready for bed. Mitobe insists on cleaning them up properly, making Koganei pull on a shirt and boxers to avoid catching a cold, before they settle into his bed, the covers tucked around them snugly.

He’s drifting off into sleep when he hears the rustle of sheets, and then Koganei lets out a sigh of contentment.

Mitobe cracks open one eye to find Koganei watching him.

"Thank you for being in my life," he admits, his voice soft and gentle and laced with sleep and something else that makes Mitobe’s heart swell. "I really love you.” He blushes. “A lot.”

Mitobe isn't a man of many words, and he doesn't know how to put it into phrases how much Koganei means to him.

So he kisses Koganei instead, long and sweet, pouring all of his emotions into it, to show how much Mitobe loves him, more than anything else, and hopes that Koganei gets it.

  
(And Koganei does.)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Extreme's "More Than Words." Yesshhh, I'm cheesy like that.  
> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.


End file.
